


Indulgence

by CaptainSwank



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwank/pseuds/CaptainSwank
Summary: Elias uses his powers to get what he wants from Martin.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist (Implied), Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> The JonMartin is of the "but watch out!" variety.
> 
> Noncon tag is for the MartinElias, which is also (power)bottom!Elias.

“Wh-what do you want?” Martin asks. In an ideal world, he wouldn’t be pressing himself against the doorframe as if he could phase right through it and out the other side. Yes, in this theoretical perfect universe, he wouldn’t have to be standing in front of his evil,  _ evil _ boss right now. But his world is anything  _ but  _ perfect at the moment, and so he supposes he’ll have to stand here and be subjected to whatever eldritch torment Elias feels like bringing down upon him today. He thinks about Melanie and he shudders.

“I’d like you to have a seat, Martin,” Elias says solicitously, and he motions to the chair in front of his desk. Of course Elias would immediately tear him from the comfort of the door behind his back, its handle so easily within reach. Marin swallows hard, but then tries to set his face into something stern and unflappable. He knows that Elias can’t so much  _ smell _ fear as he can probably just pluck it straight from Martin’s head. But he might as well try; maybe it’ll make him feel better.  _ Fake it ‘til you make it _ , those self-help books he’d read before his first fateful day here used to say. 

He takes a seat and he looks down into his monster boss’s benignly smiling face and no, he certainly doesn’t feel any better. 

“I’ve asked you here today, Martin, because I’ve found your recent work to be…” Elias shuffles through the papers on his desk, flipping through them pointedly. “...Careless and sloppy, to say the least. It falls far below the usual standards to which I hold you, and it’s no doubt the product of your recent…  _ distraction _ .” Martin takes a moment to consider the possible consequences he might face here. If only getting sacked was an option.

“Are… are you going to…” Martin takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders and tries to fake it again. “What you did to Melanie--”

“Oh  _ no _ , Martin, you mustn’t worry.” Elias puts down the papers and looks up at Martin over his glasses. “No, I thought that I’d try the proverbial carrot over the, ah,  _ stick _ .” Martin’s mind blows through ‘surprised’ and into ‘doubtful.’ He’s absolutely positive that his utter lack of preparedness for this turn in the conversation has left a clear look of bewilderment upon his face. “Yes, I thought that perhaps taking a different tack might be a little more... effective.”

“Er, what?” Martin supposes that there’s nothing for it. But Elias doesn’t answer right away, because of  _ course  _ he doesn’t. He just stands up and strides to where Martin’s seated to loom behind him ominously in that horrible little way that he does. Martin leans this way and that to try and move away from him, and he even makes as if to stand, but Elias puts his hands on his shoulders and holds him surprisingly firmly in his seat. 

“The carrot, Martin. You know, a little _ treat _ ,” he whispers into Martin’s ear. Martin shudders in disgust.

“ _ No _ ,” he whispers. He doesn’t want this--  _ whatever _ it is. Elias moves in front of him, leans forward, and puts his hands on the arms of Martin’s chair. Martin leans back as far as he can go. 

“Do you want to know,” Elias says quietly, “exactly what it was that Jon was doing last night?”

“Well if I did I could just a-- _ aah! _ ” Martin squeaks embarrassingly instead of finishing the thought. It turns out that he  _ couldn’t  _ have just asked Jon, because Jon certainly wouldn’t have told him. There’s no way, not under pain of death, that Jon would have told him that he had been doing  _ this _ .

He hopes to god that this isn’t what Elias showed Melanie, because instead of some mind-breaking eternal nightmare, Elias has dropped him into a front row seat to a peep show out of his wildest fantasies. 

He can see Jon up on his knees on his bed, and he can see with perfect, painful clarity the way that he’s slowly, bit by tantalizing bit, lowering himself down on a long, thick toy. Martin can see how it glistens and drips, and he can hear Jon’s barely audible gasp, and he can see how Jon has to stop with barely any of it in him because even _ this _ is clearly too much.

“Oh god, what are you doing?” Martin asks. He doesn’t know what’s happening, doesn’t know how this is possible, how  _ any  _ of it is possible. “No, no! I shouldn’t be seeing this.” However excited his body is to see Jon all… all  _ sexy  _ like this, his brain is at least together enough to know that he really has no right to. 

“Why not, Martin?” Elias asks him casually. Then his voice gets low and nasty. “It might be your only chance.” 

“ _ No, _ ” Martin moans, despairing. “But I shouldn’t--” 

At precisely that moment, the fake cock slides slightly deeper into Jon and Martin can hear his quiet little  _ oh, god _ . Martin reflexively throws his hand out and finds that he’s gripping Elias’s forearm. Back in his office, Martin can see Elias raise a perfect eyebrow. Martin removes his hand.

“S-sorry,” he says instinctively.  _ Wait, why am I-- _ He scowls and wipes his hand on his trouser leg, as if whatever’s wrong with Elias is catching. 

“It’s quite alright, Martin,” Elias says, a little distractedly. “Look how he’s struggling to take it.” He says  _ that _ with a little more intent. Martin can’t help but acknowledge the comment with a quiet moan of his own. 

He can see Jon working himself open in his mind, but he can also see Elias in front of him. The man’s eyebrow is still raised, but this time his gaze is focussed in between Martin’s legs. 

“It isn’t even all that big, really,” Elias tells him. “Can you  _ imagine  _ how tight he’d be?” 

“ _ Noo _ ,” Martin whimpers. He tries not to imagine it, but he does. His nails are digging into the arms of the chair as he grips them tight. He’s distracted, so distracted by the way that Jon’s sweating and moaning. And now Elias has been kind enough to change the angle. He can’t see the thing disappearing and reappearing into Jon as easily now, but he  _ can  _ see Jon’s eyebrows drawing together and his forehead creasing adorably. 

So that’s probably how he missed Elias undoing his trousers and reaching into them to draw out his _diamond_ -hard cock. Elias’s graceful fingers work him over quickly and he can hear himself breathing hard and he can see Jon fall apart before he can even manage to fit the whole thing inside himself. And that makes Martin come.

The image eases itself out of Martin’s mind just as Jon eases the toy out of his body. Martin blinks blearily up at his boss, who is smirking with satisfaction in between delicate little licks of Martin’s come off of his fingers. Martin cannot  _ begin  _ to imagine the shade of red he must now be turning. 

“Oh  _ God,  _ I can’t believe I...” 

“Hmm?” Elias asks, as he finishes cleaning his hand. But Martin manages to put himself away and push past him. “Come back whenever you’re feeling distracted again, and I’ll see what I can do,” Elias calls after him in an infuriatingly calm tone.

“I  _ won’t! _ ” Martin says, before pretty much falling out the door and slamming it shut behind him. 

***

Martin lies on the cot that they still keep around, and he’s only  _ slightly  _ guilty that he’s not currently working. He needs a break from all this. He can take a break from all this. But he has his arm over his eyes so he doesn’t  _ see _ so much as  _ feel _ the presence in the doorway. And there he is, the very last person that Martin wants disturbing his thoughts right now. 

Elias is leaning casually against the doorframe. Very casually, in fact, as he’s forgone his jacket and loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. 

“Martin,” he says, with just a touch of stern disapproval. “You haven’t been following my instructions.” 

“I  _ have!  _ Look,” Martin says frustratedly, reaching for a cardboard box beside the bed. “Here’s all the research that you--” But Elias had already strode over to the cot and had started rifling through its contents. 

“Sloppy. Slow. As I’ve said.”

“Well has it  _ occurred  _ to you that working in an environment of near constant  _ terror  _ might have impacted--”

“Either way,” Elias says, interrupting him again. “I had offered you an opportunity to  _ relax _ .” 

“And I don’t want it!” Martin says desperately. “It’s not fair… to him,” he says, more quietly. “I shouldn’t. We shouldn’t.  _ You  _ shouldn’t--!” Elias sighs deeply.

“You see, Martin?  _ This  _ is what I’ve been talking about. So highly strung. So  _ distracted _ .” By this time Elias is standing above him. He puts his hand on Martin’s forehead, and with more strength than he would have ever thought possible, Elias pushes him back down onto the cot. 

“ _ Martin _ ,” he whispers, and Martin shivers. “Would you like to know how it feels to be inside of him?” 

And it’s like he’s really there, lying on Jon’s bed  _ which he has of course now seen,  _ thanks to Elias. Jon’s slender fingers around his cock make it look even bigger than it is. He looks up into Jon’s face and he’s biting his lip. Biting his lip like he can’t imagine how it’ll possibly-- 

But he seems to think that it possibly  _ can,  _ because he puts his knees on either side of Martin’s hips, which has the wonderful effect of spreading them wide. And he reaches behind him to take Martin’s cock in his hand and he positions it where he wants it and ever so slowly he begins to sink down upon it. Jon tips his head back when he feels it inside, but Martin can’t. He has to keep looking, has to keep watching as Jon seems to bite down on his lip even harder.

He can’t get it very deep yet, but he keeps trying, because he’s so stubborn and he doesn’t give up and that’s what Martin. That’s what Martin l-- 

_ God _ , he takes it even deeper and Martin wants to put his hands on him but he can’t, he’s so worried what he’ll do, whether he’ll hurt him or break him because his body’s so slim and elegant and Martin’s not sure he can keep himself in check right now. So he grips the sheets hard and he watches Jon lift himself slowly up and down on him, impaling himself on more and more of Martin’s cock. 

“I-it’s… it really is huge,” Jon says with a little laugh. Martin thinks he might cry. He never thought for a second that he could ever have this. But there Jon is, taking him deeper and deeper as Martin splits him wide open. Jon puts his hands on Martin’s chest and rocks himself down so slowly. Martin sees that he’s almost fully buried in him and he can’t help it, he brings his hand up to grab Jon’s cock. He pulls and squeezes it and Jon cries out and slides down that last final bit and his eyes roll back in his head and he comes and comes and comes.

Martin lets out a strangled, incoherent sound as he twitches and shivers at the feeling of Jon clenching so tight around him. He could come like this, he thinks, he could come  _ just  _ like this and just as he’s about to he’s back in the cot at the Archives, and it’s not Jon on top of him, stuffed full of his cock.

Oh, it’s not Jon on top of him, but Elias, in his open shirt and his socks and nothing else. With his hair  _ ever _ so slightly in disarray and the faintest sheen of sweat on his upper lip and his temples. Martin often wishes he could go back and do these next few seconds differently, but what he does is he grabs Elias roughly by his slim hips, shoves him down as hard as he can onto his cock, and he comes inside of him.

Elias throws his head back and moans while he does it, and after Martin’s emptied himself he drops his hands and tries to control his pounding heart. Elias laughs breathlessly and runs his fingers through his own come that’s streaked across his belly. 

“Get off, get  _ off! _ ” Martin tries to shove him off his cock, but he finds he doesn’t have the strength. Elias just rises as gracefully as one can given the situation. Martin finds himself hurriedly stuffing himself back into his trousers again. “God! I cannot  _ believe  _ you, you’re evil!  _ Evil! _ ” Martin tells him. Elias reaches down to daintily fix the stupid little things that hold up his stupid little socks before he begins to put on the rest of his clothes.

“And you, Martin,” he says, sounding less restrained than Martin’s ever heard him before. “You were  _ more _ than satisfactory.” 

“Shut  _ up!  _ I didn’t ask! Get  _ out! _ ” Martin throws the pillow at him. Elias doesn’t even have to dodge it.

“Alright, yes, alright,” Elias says condescendingly. Martin covers his face with his hands, but he can’t shut out Elias’s voice, which is rife with barely-restrained glee. 

“ _ See you tomorrow _ ,” he says. 


End file.
